


Snuggle

by FairyNiamh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Perhaps this is what he should be doing.





	Snuggle

Sebastian removed his coat and shoes before climbing into the bed with Ciel. He stiffened as the boy wrapped his arms around his torso and nuzzled into his chest. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The options were too plentiful.

"Just put your arms around me," Ciel yawned the instructions as he crept up to Sebastian's neck.

Following directions, he wrapped his arms around his you master and slowly started to relax. The soft breath on his neck lulling him into sense of peace and… happiness. He was happy to be holding the young lord. He had thought he would have to wait until he consumed Ciel's soul to feel this.

For the first time, he thought about keeping him safely wrapped in his arms, forever, rather than looking at him as a delicious meal. Perhaps, this was what happiness he was searching for all along. To be honest, he never thought he, a demon, could be this happy.

~Fin~


End file.
